Information handling devices (“devices”), for example laptop computers, tablets, smart phones, e-readers, etc., may be used to interact with other devices. Mobile devices commonly share information over some type of network connection. Wireless mesh networks may be used in this regard.
Wireless mesh networks provide a distributed connection area or mesh using a plurality of mesh nodes or devices. In contrast to more traditional networks that utilize a relatively small number of hotspots/access points to connect devices to a network, a wireless mesh network provides connectivity by distributing connectivity, including broader network access, among many wireless mesh nodes in communication with one another. Thus, the mesh network may be used to share objects, e.g., data, files, pictures, video, audio, etc., among devices connected via the mesh network.